Aktor Ketje
by burnedsnow
Summary: Menjadi aktor memang melelahkan, namun menjadi pemain yang hanya muncul di sudut kamera itu menyakitkan. Nasib miris Fang yang ditentukan oleh skenario. [Note and Warning inside]


**Aktor Ketje**

 **BoBoiBoy** **Animonsta Studios** , also known as **Monsta**

 **Fanfiksi** ini punya **Fujihirorin**

 **.**

 _Possibly_ **OOC** . Kesalahan tata bahasa . **Curahan hati author** . **Typo** yang mungkin terlewat . Berpotensi bikin mules . **Murni friendship** (niatnya)

 **Bayangkan ini behind the scenes dari pembuatan film BoBoiBoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yak, _cut_!"

Tangan mengelap rambut biru-keunguannya yang basah oleh keringat dengan lap. Dia menggerutu sambil membanting badannya ke kursi yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. Naskah di tangannya ia tatap dengan alis berkerut-kerut.

Dialognya hanya sekali dalam episode ini, lagi.

Fang namanya, dia menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan mulut ditekuk. Padahal di season dua _film_ yang ia mainkan ini, perannya amatlah menonjol. Menjadi saingan Boboiboy —sang tokoh utama. Kenapa di _season_ tiga ini perannya lebih sering hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat saja? Bahkan tak jarang ia kebagian disorot di pojokan. Hanya di episode 16 perannya menjadi cukup penting (Bahkan ia menjadi cukup senang karenanya) namun di episode-episode sesudahnya, sama lagi.

Projek selanjutnya dari _film_ yang ia bintangi adalah membuat _film_ besar, bukan _series_ yang seperti biasanya ia bintangi. Dan ia setengah pesimistis kalau ia akan cukup berperan. Menjadi aktor keren namun hanya berperan untuk muncul di pojokan itu sakit.

Netra merahnya menangkap sosok lawan mainnya yang tengah komat-kamit sambil mondar-mandir di sudut ruangan yang lain. Ia terus menatap lawan mainnya itu, seolah memberi kode hingga akhirnya lawan mainnya menatap balik padanya.

"Hai Fang." Boboiboy—lawan main Fang menghampirinya dengan senyuman, tangannya memegang naskah juga seperti Fang.

Mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sebelah Fang, lalu Boboiboy meregangkan tangan dan kakinya. Manik merah Fang menatap Boboiboy yang sedikit nampak kusut.

"Sepertinya kau begitu sibuk."

"Aku lelah. Tetapi ini menyenangkan." Cengiran menghiasi wajah Boboiboy.

"Menjadi tokoh utama sepertinya berat, ya."

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum.

Fang sedikit bersyukur ia bukan menjadi tokoh utama. _Season_ kedua memang _season_ yang mementingkan kemunculannya, tapi tak serta merta ia menjadi sepenting tokoh utama.

Manik merah ia arahkan menatap naskah kembali. Menjadi tokoh utama memang melelahkan, namun menjadi pemain yang hanya muncul di sudut kamera itu menyakitkan. Dan untuk sesaat Fang dilema.

" _Apa katamu?!"_

Bisikan Boboiboy yang sedang menghapal dialog mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alisnya mengernyit. Boboiboy yang menyadari lirikan Fang tersenyum canggung, malu. Lalu ia menutup naskahnya dan kembali meregangkan badan.

"Haa—menjadi aktor yang hanya muncul di sudut kamera rasanya sakit."

Tanpa sadar Fang bergumam, lalu dengan cepat tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Boboiboy tergelak.

"Dasar.."

Boboiboy meringis, tangannya menepuk pundak Fang. "Yah, menjadi aktor memang melelahkan. Apapun perannya, ya."

"Haa—? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tak diduga, Boboiboy malah memamerkan senyum lebarnya ke arah Fang. "Kau ini padahal sudah lama menjadi aktor daripada aku. Kau tahu, aku kagum padamu lho, sebenarnya."

"Lalu—?"

"Miris, ya. Padahal aku hanya aktor baru yang malah terpilih menjadi peran utama. Sedangkan kau malah menjadi pemeran ehm.. pembantu?"

Alis Fang berkedut. "Sudahlah, apapun itu. Kau mau menyindirku?"

"Bu-bukan! Err.. Apa, ya? Aku tadi mau bilang apa, ya—?"

Fang menepuk jidat. Lawan mainnya ini memang payah dalam hal mengingat, atau itu adalah bawaan perannya atau bagaimana, Fang tak tahu. Yang jelas ia ingin menjitak Boboiboy sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau hapalkan saja dialogmu." Fang melempar pandang.

"Hei, jangan marah."

Fang menghela napas. "Aku tidak marah."

"Ahaha, sebetulnya aku tadi ingin menyemangatimu, _sih_. Tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan. Sebab aku tidak pandai menyemangati orang."

"Buat apa menyemangatiku?" Tanpa sadar, Fang menjadi lebih banyak bertanya pada hari ini.

"Karena kau butuh semangat? Hahaha."

Tangan Fang benar-benar menjitak Boboiboy.

"Pokoknya— Semangat saja dengan peran yang kau dapat ini. Maupun dialogmu hanya satu kata, tidak penting, atau kau hanya disorot di sudut kamera. Perankan dengan segenap hatimu, Fang. Kemunculanmu itu penting, bagiku."

Fang menganga. "Haa—?"

"Untukku pribadi, untuk peranku juga. Untuk kelancaran film kita, untuk cerita film kita, cerita kita. Untuk penggemar kita, penggemar film kita, juga penggemarmu. Aku yakin kau pasti punya penggemar, aktingmu bagus, wajahmu di tampan, tubuhmu atletis, kau ini hebat. Kau sesuai sekali dengan peranmu baik dari fisik maupun keterampilanmu."

Kedua sikut bertemu, Boboiboy menyenggol Fang dengan sikutnya. "Aku butuh kau di setiap aktingku."

Fang mendengus. Lalu senyum penuh harga diri nampak di wajahnya. "Tak kusangka aku sehebat itu."

Boboiboy hanya tergelak, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Fang.

"—Apalagi ini?!"

"Aku.. Hanya mau bersandar, _sih_. Mengantuk, sebenarnya."

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, dasar aktor baru." Tangan Fang menepuk kepala Boboiboy keras-keras yang mengundang keluhan dari pemilik kepala. "Kau sudah hapal dialogmu?"

"Aku sudah memahami semuanya—setidaknya. Tinggal menghapal detailnya saja."

"Tidurlah. Waktu istirahat kita masih ada sekitar 35 menit. 20 menit lagi aku akan membangunkanmu." Mata Fang berpura-pura menatap naskahnya.

Boboiboy melongo, lalu berlagak menguap. "Kalau begitu, tolong, ya. Lawan mainku."

Diam, Fang hanya membalas dengan menggoyangkan kepala Boboiboy dengan kasar. Boboiboy mengaduh, lalu dengkuran halus terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Fang melirik pemuda yang tidur di pundaknya, yang lebih tua sebulan darinya. Pemuda yang polos dan baik hati serta pelupa. Seperti peranannya di _film_ ini. Ah— Tentu saja, sebab judul _film_ ini adalah namanya sendiri.

 _BoBoiBoy._

Perwatakan di _film_ ini pun, seperti perwatakan mereka sendiri. Termasuk nama masing-masing. Fang ikut menyandarkan kepala di atas topi Boboiboy. Naskah ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, meneliti nama masing-masing karakter yang berperan. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kalimat sang lawan mainnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia mendengus.

Manik merah di balik kacamatanya terpejam, lalu naskah jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Dengkuran dua orang terdengar seolah bersahut-sahutan. Mereka berdua tertidur, dengan pulasnya. Hingga sang sutradara membangunkan mereka dan waktu istirahat diperpanjang 10 menit lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FIN ]**

* * *

 **A** / **N :**

((( _85% Author Note ini berisi curhatan Author—yha._ )))

' _Kaayyy_ saya kasihan sama Fang yang bahkan di movie aja nongolnya di pojokan. Apalagi di trailer pas scene terakhir menit 2;28, nyaris nggak kelihatan /cry/ /stahp/

Tentang cerita ini, (Apakah ini bisa disebut ficlet? 842 word, Saya rasa _sih_ tidak) dibuat saat saya dalam mood kasihan sama Fang- /apalah/ Curhatan saya soal Fang sebenarnya. Padahal saya lebih sayang Hali, tapi lagi melirik Blaze—/cukup nak cukup/ Lalu saya kepikiran aja behind the scene Boboiboy yey. Nggak jelas? Sepertinya iya. Tapi bayangkan saja Fang seorang aktor, siapa sih yang nggak akan kesengsem? /heh/

Membayangkan Fang di sini sambil mikirin voice actornya Fang, Wong Wai Kay X"D Btw, Tiah (voice actornya Boboiboy) baru jadi voice actor setelah ada seleksi untuk film Boboiboy ini bukan? correct me if i wrong pls. Saya membayangkan fanfict ini sambil bayangin voice actor mereka /cries/ /yha/

Lalu judul.. I have no idea, again. Im sorry. Dan hei saya salah pencet genre-

Baiklah, saya nggak ngerti lagi ini ngomongin apaan. Maafkan saya, maafkan ketidakjelasan dalam cerita saya, bahkan dalam note saya. Sampai jumpa di fanfict saya selanjutnya :") /bow/

 _Sincerely,_

 **[ Fujihirorin ]**


End file.
